Truth or Dare!
by ThunderDevil
Summary: Mokuba invites his friends over to hang out at his house. When he Suggest a game of Truth and Dare. This is my First Puppyshipping,first Fan Fiction ever


**huntfornemo: Hello this is my first fan fiction ever so I had to do a puppyshipping. **

**Jou: Great why us?**

**Kaiba: ...**

**Huntfornemo: coz I said so.**

**Kaiba: Just let her write.**

**Jou: ...?**

**Huntfornemo: Thank you Kaiba. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

...

My POV

At the Kaiba Mansion

"SETO" Mokuba shouted. The young CEO stopped typing to look at his brother. Kaiba knew something was not right when he saw the look on his brothers face.

"What is it Mokuba, I'm busy" Kaiba asked.

"I am gonna be having friends over and I wanna know if it's cool with you." Mokuba said, puppy dog eyes already in action.

"Depends on who you mean by friends" Kaiba said, eyes on his brother trying to counter Mokubas puppy dog eyes.

"Oh just Yugi,Yami,Anzu,jonouchi..."

"NOOO!" Interrupted Kaiba. "I won't allow the mutt in my house..." Kaiba tried to look calm but Mokuba saw emotions spinning in his brothers eyes.

"Oh Okay but... they are gonna be here soon." Mokuba said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Say What..."

"Yeah I already invited them and they should be here any minute." Mokuba said trying to stop himself smiling. He had to leave the room, it looked like Kaiba would blow up at any moment.

Mokuba left to get set up. Kaiba was still sat at his desk, his eyes set in the door thinking to himself.

_"It's not as if I hate the Mutt I ... wait I don't hate him..."_

Kaiba was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door bell. He got up and went to the top of the stairs. He stood there as Mokuba opened the door. Kaiba watched as Mokuba greeted his guest with a huge smile slapped across his face.

"Hey Mokuba" Yugi said, staring at how bug the house was on the inside.

"Hey everyone" Mokuba cheered still with the smile only brighter than before.

Kaiba was staring at everyone coming into his house. first was Yugi and Yami. Then Ryo and Bakura. Then Anzu, _"The annoying bitch."_ Kaiba thought. Malik and Marik casually strolled in not even impress at the mansion. Mokuba closed the door.

"Looks like the mutt didn't show up" Kaiba laughed, but even he could hear disappointment in his own laugh._"What's wrong with me why am I Disappointed" _

Again Kaiba was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of the door bell. This time Mokuba didn't hear it so Kaiba went to answer the door. He opened the door to find Jonouchi standing there.

"Hey Kaiba." Jou said staring at the young CEO.

"Hello Mutt." Kaiba smirked.

"I AIN'T A DOG" Jou yelled.

"Don't bark at your master"

"I ain't a dog and you ain't my master." Jou said. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He's inside with the rest of the nerd group, come and I will show you" Kaiba said, walking deep into his house.

Jou mumbled but followed anyway. He was shocked to see how bigger the mansion looked on the inside.

"Come on Mutt they're waiting" Kaiba said.

Jou stepped up his pace until they were at the games room. Kaiba opened the door and walked in.

"JOU" Mokuba screamed hugging the older boy. "Happy you are here..." Mokuba looked at his brother and smirked. "You are just in time we are gonna play Truth and Dare."

"Seems like fun" Jou laughed "Sure I will play."

"Great and Seto do you wanna play to" Mokuba asked.

"No" the young CEO said "Not with them anyway"

"Why not Kaiba...Scared?" Jou mockingly asked.

"Of course not, Just watch I am going to play" Kaiba said.

"Okay" Mokuba said. he had a plan in his head, he wanted to see if his brother had feelings for the blond, "Me first... OK Bakura truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The Thief shouted out.

"Okay, i dare you to hug... Jou!"

"psshh easy" Bakura said already leaning over the hug the blond.

"There done" Bakura announced. Mokuba wasn't listening he was watching his brother to see if he could spot any emotion. _"Damn i don't see any signs if Seto's jealous."_

Seto stared ahead "_Damn it can't believe Mokuba making Bakura do that to my puppy...wait my puppy"_

"Okay "Bakura said "My Turn ... Pharaoh Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" said the ex pharaoh said.

"Okay when are you and your little room-mate gonna tell us your dating"

"What?, we never meant to keep it a secret!" Yami explained.

"WHAT?!" Tea shouted. "There aren't going out, that's a lie ,Yami loves me"

"O.o since when?"

"What?, you don't love me!" Tea sobbed.

"Nope, I love Yugi not you" Yami said.

Tea ran away for the room they were in ,straight out the front door crying.

"Bloody Brilliant" exclaimed Bakura.

"Way to go pharaoh" Laughed Marik and Malik. there laugh was short lived when the two started making out.

"Finally the annoying bitch is gone, on with the game.!" Kaiba said trying to hide is smirk.

"Fine" Yami said. "Kaiba truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay who is the person you like?

Kaiba's head was immediately filled with thoughts of Jou and a slight blush spread across his face but not big enough to notice. Jou was staring at him. He also wanted to know. That's when Kaiba knew when liked Jou.

"Why would I tell you?" Kaiba asked.

"Coz it's a dare" Mokuba said. Yami just nodded hugging Yugi. Even Marik and Malik stopped making out to stare.

"Fine, I think i mightlikethemutt" Kaiba said.

What was that couldn't hear you" Bakura said.

"I SAID I MIGHT LIKE THE MUTT!"Kaiba said, so everyone could hear. Jou looked AT the young CEO to see any trace of a lie.

"Well now you know, so if you kindly GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Yugi, Yami, Ryo, Bakura, Marik, Marik stood up and left without saying a word. Mokuba watched as they walked through the front door and saw Yugi and Malik give money out to everyone else.

_"I should of put a bet on too damn." _Thought Mokuba.

Mokuba ran out of the games room leaving a confused Jou behind.

"What ya said is it true?" asked Jou

"I think so..." whispered Kaiba.

"What?"

"I said yes it is true" Said the Young CEO, a blush went upon his face. "Well arn't yoo disgusted." Kaiba had already a set himself up for rejection.

"Well now you know can you leave t-"

Kaiba was interrupted by Jou pressing his lip against his own. Jou had already wrapped his arms around Kaiba neck. Kaiba pulled away.

"Can I takes this as you like me too?"

"Here I thought you were smart" Jou said sarcastically "Of course I liked you, I just thought you hated me."

"People often say hate can turn to love." Was the only thing Kaiba said before pulling Jou in for another kiss. This kiss was more deep than the last. The feeling of love was mutual and it just felt great.

"You're mine pup for now on pup!" Kaiba said.

"I ain't a dog!" exclaimed Jou.

"Yes but you are my puppy!"

Jou's face turned a deep shade of red. "Fine but then...you are my Dragon!"

"Okay with me."

Kaiba pulled Jou in for another kiss when they heard Mokuba on the phone.

"Yup there a couple now and it's kinda cute" Mokuba yelled down the phone.

"You had a bet on too, Damn, I missed out," "Well talk to you later Shizuka." Mokuba put down the phone the ran off.

"THEY HAD BETS ON US!"

...

**HuntforNemo: Well how was it?**

**Jou: Not bad for a first timer**

**Kaiba: Oh so you like it.**

**Jou: Didn't say that.**

**HuntforNemo: Well enough of them. I enjoyed Writing this and I am having doubts of writing a lemon like my friend says but it really depends on the reviews. Rate Nice.**


End file.
